A Little Touch of Red and Blue
by mahoushounenlelouch
Summary: Everything repeats. A karmic cycle consumes us all. She broke the cycle, and found the happiness she wished for, not only for herself, but for others as well. However, everything comes at a price. AU. Yuri. KyouSaya, HomuMado, MamiCharlotte.
1. Sick of it?

Author's note: I'm still kinda a new author, although I have written fics in the past, one about Noir (Mirielle/Kirika) and another about Marimite (Sachiko/Yumi, Yoshino/Rei and Shimako/Noriko). I really like the Madoka series, particularly Kyouko, because of how straightforward and honest she is. I welcome any criticisms as I always seek to improve my writecraft. I'm also looking for a beta. Feel free to drop me a line anytime! I'll also respond to any reviews posted. Thank you for your time!

Before we begin, I'll give the standard warnings for these sorts of fics. Blah blah I don't own the Madoka series, I'm just giving them a little love (They need all they can get, right?). This fanfic series is yuri, as if you couldn't tell from the title. The pairings are Sayaka/Kyouko, Homura/Madoka and lastly Mami/Charlotte (I know, I know… but you'll see!).

* * *

In the hands of an infinite Goddess, or perhaps an infinite Witch, one reality was created. This reality, which was no more than a dream to that almighty Being, steadily overwhelmed its senses until It and the Dream had themselves become one. She breathed, and a new world, with new possibilities was born... but were they all good?

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Sick of it?**

Sakura Kyouko was an average student. She lived an average life. She always did as she was told. Believed as she was told. Said as she was told. Mostly. Ok, maybe not mostly.

Still... there was something in her that couldn't take the life she had now. She felt like it was a lie. She felt as though she was missing something, and that something was right around the corner. Maybe even...

"Kaname-san!" called out one of the male students, "I think Sakura-san is sick or something, she's been practically sleeping all day!"

"Y-yes, I'm aware, Wakamoto-san, I'll go see what's wrong with her..."

Kaname Madoka, a cheerful girl with surprisingly pink pigtails, a spontaneous optimism towards life in general and overall good student. She was somewhat short for her age, and most definitely not the best at physical activities. Nevertheless, when it came to helping others, she was always willing to go 100%, no matter who it was. Naturally, she was picked as Class Health Representative, as her reliability was unmatched compared to any other student... except perhaps Akemi Homura.

Madoka slowly got up from her seat, aware that lunch break would end soon. As she walked over to Kyouko, a blue haired girl winked at her, and shrugged as if to say "Sorry, wish I could help!" Madoka nodded at her as she was reaching Kyouko's desk.

With a calm, but certain voice, and enunciating each word as clearly as possible, Madoka said, "Sakura-san...Sakura-san...are you alright? Um..."

Slowly opening her eyes, Kyouko was greeted with a puffed up, yet worried look on Madoka's face. Kyouko could only slightly nod in agreement, and that nod was clearly not up to Madoka's par when it came to spelling "alright."

"Sensei! Sakura-san seems to be sick... I'm going to take her to the nurse's office..."

"Very well, then..." chimed the teacher, as if this were just an everyday occurrence.

Slowly opening her eyes once again, Kyouko felt her own forehead. It did appear to be somewhat warm. Maybe she really was catching a fever? She held her hand out, and was promptly pulled up by Madoka in a somewhat sudden fashion.

"Hey! What was that for? I just feel a bit sleepy...ok?" Kyouko barked, although her voice sounded somewhat frazzled, and a little... squeaky? /Oh GOD! This is what I get for staying up all night watching Utena... and maybe eating one or two snacks here or there...yeah.../ Kyouko thought.

Madoka, feeling a bit shaken by her outburst, let go of her hand and took a slight step back, then promptly gave Kyouko a technique she had learned from her mother. The Glare, a surefire patented technique that brought all whining students to their knees in a matter of seconds. While Kyouko was indeed a new student, and Madoka wasn't completely familiar with her attitude, in all other cases, it worked 100% of the time. Madoka clenched her hands into fists, lurched ever-so slightly forward, and furrowed her brows and narrowed her eyes.

Kyouko was a bit taken aback by Madoka's sudden forwardness, not expecting someone she thought to be as friendly as a rabbit to suddenly act as though she had become a snake. Kyouko could only do one thing with such a fierce look given to her by such a... a normally shy girl. She laughed, and laughed so hard that the entire class saw the situation. They in turn giggled and soon the entire classroom echoed with their joined laughter.

Madoka felt like she wanted to die on the spot right there, until a certain blue haired girl stepped in...

"Hey, all of you guys quit laughing! NOW!" Sayaka managed to say, with a look at would scare even a lion. Sayaka got up and promptly walked over to where Madoka and Kyouko were. She roughly took Kyouko by the hand and dragged her out of the class, with Madoka looking all the while dazed from the speed at which Sayaka had managed to do everything.

"Sensei, I'm taking Sakura-san to the Nurse's office now!" yelled Sayaka as she stormed out the door.

The sensei could only nod her head and droop her shoulders as this was all taking place. She really hated drama. At least this wasn't as hard to deal with compared to dating...

"Hey... what are you doing... let go of me-" Kyouko squeaked, now somewhat terrified of this mysterious girl who seemed a bit ferocious...

Sayaka suddenly stopped as she was pulling her by the hand, and faced Kyouko squarely.

"-you made fun of Madoka! She's my best friend, and she always shows respect to everyone... EVERYONE! And furthermore, you got the entire class to join in with you! Now Madoka... I don't know... but I'm sure her feelings will be really hurt..." Sayaka yelled, her face near Kyouko's, who looked downward, guilt eating away at her. Sayaka was holding her by the shoulders, and as she had said every word, the pressure on them increased.

After a few seconds of non-response by Kyouko, she also looked slightly downward before saying, "Hey... look at me..." in a soft voice, while also realizing that she might have shaken up the red-haired girl a bit too much. She immediately took her hands off Kyouko's shoulders.

"...I'm sorry. I just... look... let me go apologize to her, ok? I made a mistake, and I feel horrible about it..." Kyouko said in a regretful tone, before looking up and finally meeting eyes with Sayaka.

Kyouko felt a rush of emotion enter her, her heart suddenly beating fast. She was instantly captivated by her. Unfortunately, this was also the time when her body decided it was time to sneeze. "Aaah...aaah...ahc-" As she reeled her head back, Sayaka quickly got out a handkerchief and held it over Kyouko's nose. After a bit of sneezing into it, she blew her nose. A bit loudly to boot. /Oh god... great way to make a first impression... not only did I insult her best friend, but I almost sneezed over her too! Geez.../

"Th-thank you," Kyouko said, turning bright red from her embarrassment and still being enamored with Sayaka. Not that such a thing would go away it seemed now. Not that she wanted it too, either.

"It's no problem... Sakura-sa-"

"You can call me Kyouko... and I'll go apologize to her now..."

Bowing to Sayaka, she ran off towards the classroom, her long red hair swishing all the while. Sayaka could only stand there in amazement at how this girl seemed to do a 180 in attitude adjustment. There was also something else about her that caught her eye, but Sayaka brushed it off.

After that day, things wouldn't be the same again.

* * *

End note: Maybe I made Sayaka seem too much like an asshole? Well, she's not exactly known for being the most understanding. Oh well!


	2. I'll take it!

_"You're looking nice..." Kyouko said, leering at Sayaka. She examined her from head to toe, taking in the look of her shiny wet blue hair, which seemed to wave slightly whenever she turned her head, the way the robe she was wearing presented _just enough_ leg to send tingles up Kyouko's spine, and the way her neck shone like a glistening pearl in the moonlight, and the suppleness of the curves hidden just beneath the robe. Sayaka had just gotten out of the shower, and Kyouko was laying atop the bed. They had just moved into a new apartment by themselves for the first time, and everything felt like magic._

_"You're embarrassing me... Kyouko, stop that!" Sayaka said giggling all the while._

_"Me? Embarrass you? Come on! I'd never do such a thing!" Kyouko huskily said as Sayaka started drying off her hair while looking into the mirror, which was opposite the bed. Getting up, she swaggered over to where Sayaka was. She gently put her arms around her waist.  
_

_"Kyouko..." Sayaka said as Kyouko started lazily drawing circles and other shapes with her hands on the fabric of where Sayaka's stomach would be. As she was doing that, she also started to kiss and tenderly leave marks on Sayaka's neck, which caused her to relax into Kyouko's strong hug, all the while gasping slightly._

_Sayaka's breath started to slow down, and ever so slowly, she turned Kyouko's face towards her own and brought their lips into a sensuous, slow kiss..._

* * *

**Chapter 2 - I'll take it!  
**

Kyouko awoke with a sweat. /Wow... I guess I've got it bad.../ Kyouko thought, still remembering the _other_ parts of her dream vividly. Well, ok, maybe every part. It was true though, she did have it bad. She hadn't been able to get Sayaka out of her thoughts since that day in class, when she was nearly face-to-face. Sitting up, she looked over onto the other bed where her sister, Anko, was sleeping. /That Anko, she always looks so happy, even in her dreams, huh.../

Kyouko yawned and stretched. She looked over at her clock, a cute blue-bird looking thing she had won for her sister while playing at an arcade. Relaxing, she realized she had a few minutes before she had to get ready to go to school.

She thought back about a few days ago, about a certain blue-haired "Princess". /She's got an attitude, sure... but everything else about her... it's amazing../ Kyouko blushed, then, a slight smile formed.

Getting up and getting her clothes on, a casual-looking ensemble consisting of a short jeans and a t-shirt, she started to think of several ways in which she could meet Sayaka again. Remembering about how Sayaka was the best friend of Madoka, she decided to think up a way to get to talking with Madoka.

After doing various other things to get ready, she looked in the mirror and smiled.

"Kyouko, Anko, breakfast!" yelled their mother.

"Coming, Mom!"

Kyouko ran down the stairs and immediately sat down at the table. Looking at the food, which she thought was unequaled compared to anywhere else, she then clasp her hands to pray and bowed her head. /Lord, thank you for showing me a wonderful person like Sayaka. If she's the one that you have planned for me, then thank Lord, thank you.../

"Thank you Lord for this food... Amen!" Kyouko said out loud, her father and mother also bowing their heads and clasping their hands as well to pray, also giving thanks.

Kyouko's mother, Sakura, was really nothing like a typical housewife. She had her own job, and still had time to help her children with their homework and other such things. She in fact was a major CEO, and Kyouko's family was in the business of farming. They had recently moved to the city, because they didn't want Kyouko and Anko to live a life devoid of meeting many people and experiencing all there was in life. Still, sometimes they did miss the peace of rural Japan and the fact that everyone knew each other and would always be willing to help no matter what.

Kyouko's father was a preacher, yet his church was known for being one of the most liberal of all Japan. It seemed to be a doctrine of unity and universal harmony, with a major attachment to the concepts of acceptance and forgiveness. His church was becoming one of the most popular in Mitikihara, and he looked forward to the day when all of Japan, and the world itself, could realize a practical peace with no more victims nor war. He prayed to God everyday for this.

Kyouko's sister, Anko, was a 3rd grader, and went to a relatively nice school, which she was given a ride to everyday by her mother. Her father, when not taking care of Anko and Kyouko, was usually helping his congregation.

Kyouko quickly ate her food and stormed out the door in a flash, as she usually preferred to walk to school.

* * *

While the teacher was droning on and on about subjects Kyouko didn't care about, she thought of ways to get in touch in Madoka. An idea immediately struck her. /Why not.. the arcade! But then... ummm, how do I do this without making it seem awkward... think! Damn it, think!/ Kyouko said, slightly messaging her temples.

Madoka meanwhile was studiously listening to every word the teacher was saying, while glancing every once and a while at Sayaka. They had planned to go see a new movie today, and Madoka's favorite sort of film was anything with a high level of drama and perhaps surprisingly, a bit of action. Sayaka was the exact opposite. It had to have plenty of guns, guts and glory.

Sayaka kept glancing at her watch, knowing she could always copy off Madoka's notes anyway. At 5 minutes to twelve, she winked at Madoka, who promptly winked back. They couldn't wait for lunch and finally for school to end.

Kyouko decided to make her move at lunch, having slightly seen this exchange before. Best friends always had their ways of getting out of work together, after all.

Kyouko smiled, her eyes narrowing like a cat.

* * *

"So Madoka, that new movie... Interception, was it? It looks pretty cool. I love the idea of diving into nightmares and finding secrets about people!" Sayaka said, as if in a daze.

Madoka could only sigh. She wanted something with a bit more drama and romance, but... given that they saw one like that last week, she might as well give into Sayaka's wants this week. Still, she smiled a little too. She wanted her friends to be happy, after all.

They were eating lunch on top of the roof, which, given how big their school was, was rather high. Madoka had a plain and simple meal, as her father didn't always have time to make something significant due to Madoka's little brother always pitching a fit over the littlest things. Sayaka's was rather plain too, although it was slightly more customized than Madoka's. Sayaka's parents were always talking about how to eat right, after all.

Kyouko was still in the lunch room, but having seen Madoka and Sayaka go to their usual spot on the roof a few minutes ago, she finally decided to make her move.

Kyouko quickly scarfed down her lunch she had bought, which, although it consisted mainly of mystery meat and other mystery ingredients, was enough to fill her stomach. Fortunately, she always had pocky around to help with any sort of bad aftertaste. Well, pocky and lots of sweet drinks.

Running up the stairs like her life depended on it(And to her, it did), she came up to the door which led outside. Taking a deep breath, she slowly opened the door and saw Sayaka waving her hands to illustrate something(Which for the life of her she had no clue what she was trying to illustrate) to Madoka, who remained utterly clueless.

Madoka saw Kyouko and waved to her, which caused Sayaka to blush in an embarrassed manner and promptly turn around, as if she were a soldier in the army.

"Hey Kyouko-chan! I'm glad to see you again!" Madoka said, her smile as usual instantly brightening the mood. Sayaka, however, frowned a bit.

"Hello Kaname-san... I'm happy to see ya too. Oh, and heya Miki-san!" Kyouko said, her voice getting higher and sweeter as she pronounced every syllable of Sayaka's surname.

"Hi.. Kyouko-chan... I, um, said that we could go by first names, remember?" Sayaka said, her frown turning slightly into a bit of a blush as she turned her head a little away from Kyouko's direction.

"Oh! Yeah... I can be so dumb sometimes... anyways... I was wondering... if you guys were free today?" Kyouko said in a voice that could melt over even the most sullen of people.

Sayaka started to frown again, but was a little intrigued. Madoka could only continue to smile.

Kyouko smiled. Now was the time to enact her plan. "I bet you guys have never been to a video game tournament. Someone like me... I'm the Queen of a game called Drug Dog Reinforcement. I rock that game so hard you wouldn't believe it. So, I want to invite you guys to see me kick the asses of all those losers who will be going against me. What'd ya say?"

The gears started turning in Madoka's and Sayaka's head. They had only met a few days ago, and here this girl was inviting them to what amounted to as a sort of video game party? Well, it couldn't hurt.

Madoka started to say something to the effect of "We already had plans," but was cut off by Sayaka with a shout of "Sounds cool! I wanna go!"

Kyouko was filled with an overwhelming sense of joy, but decided to nevertheless keep her cool and said "Ok guys, nice. I'll see you by the gates after school, alright? Can't wait."

Kyouko smiled and quickly left.

* * *

As Madoka and Sayaka were heading out with everyone, they saw Kyouko. Madoka smiled and yelled to her. Kyouko's face lit up again and she rushed over to them.

"So guys... ready to see me kick ass?"

Kyouko, Sayaka and Madoka all headed to board a bus which would take them very close to the arcade. Tonight was when Kyouko planned to confess, and she wanted to impress Sayaka as much as she could.

* * *

**OBVIOUSLY CONT'D IN CH. 3**

**Author**'**s Note**: I always sucked at DDR, so expect me to throw out DDR terms next chapter which I have no clue about. If you know of a good DDR wiki where I could learn the terms, I'd love to know! Also, I realize that perhaps some things in chapter 1 and chapter 2 conflict. Fortunately in the writing world there are such things as revisions and rough drafts, which makes excuses easier! Now to answer everyone in the review section:

**Kou Shika**: I agree about her personality, and so I plan to eventually harmonize the canon Kyouko with my Kyouko... somehow. Easier said than done, right? As far as the MamiLotte thing, well, you already know my ideas when we spoke in the Pairings section of this forum. I plan to definitely implement those. I like to take my time writing in a descriptive fashion, when I get going anyway. That's why it took forever to get chapter 2 out of the door.

**Spikesagitta**: If I told you, it would be a spoiler :D

**bonesxbreak**: Well, I gotta agree with you. I definitely need to work on her snappiness/wittiness. I'll do a rewatch of all the episodes with Kyouko, I suppose, then!

**angel0wonder**: It's hard for me to do "now" ;.; Sorry!

**KiraKazumi**: I don't want the cast to seem OOC, but given that I gave myself a world reset, I guess a little OOC never hurt anyone, right? Anyways, like I said, I'm gonna try to change that.

**ethertsuki**: Thanks, I love the compliment, despite the fact that the previous reviewers were accurate in their assessment of this fic. However, your compliment definitely did help me to finish this chapter so I thank you for it! Enjoy, if you're reading!


End file.
